dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
Chosen during Character Creation, a player's Powers determine the player's abilities, combat strategy and role in groups. Each power has two ability trees that the player can specialize in. One tree focuses on DPS (Damage Per Second) attack, and the other focuses on the character's alternate role (Controller, Tank, Healer). Players get 1 point to spend in powers every even level for a total of 15 at level 30. Powers can also be gained from skill points spent in the character's Movement Mode skill tree. Fire & Ice – These are Tank roles and generally have higher defense and/or health. In group content these characters are responsible for keeping the enemies' attention and taking the majority of the damage. Gadgets, Mental, & Light – These are Controller roles. In group content these characters manage the enemy swarms by stunning enemies and generally controlling how many enemies are dangerous to the group at one time. Sorcery & Nature – These are Healer roles. In group content these characters are responsible for keeping the group alive by distributing health to the group members. __TOC__ Fire See Also: List of Fire Powers Players who choose to wield the wild and unpredictable forces of fire have to be tough. Fire characters like to get up front and blast away at enemies, and therefore they tend to draw a lot of attention. They also want to spread their flames so they can do as much damage to groups as possible. Fire powers have two distinct specializations: 'Immolation' Immolation powers cause flames to well up around your character, causing damage to anyone in the vicinity. Immolation abilities also bolster your will to win, adding an extra element to help in combat. Specializing in Immolation grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +25 Health. Ice See Also: List of Ice Powers 'Cryogenics' Ice forms around you and enemy attacks don't seem to land. By using your powers to create defenses for yourself, you are a master of mitigating damage. When the occasional attack does strike true, the cold is passed on to your attacker, often freezing them in their tracks. Specializing in Cryogenics grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +25 Health. 'Storms' Icy winds dance at your command, allowing you to push and pull enemies around the battlefield. No one can escape your arctic blasts, which allows you to control the direction of the fight. Specializing in Storms grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +25 Health. Mental See Also: List of Mental Powers Characters with the mental superpower are masters of mind over matter. Using their unique abilities, they can move objects with a thought to defend themselves or damage an enemy. They can also use the force of their will in more subtle ways, such as creating illusions to disorient and confuse. Mental characters love to be where the action is and control the battlefield with their minds. Mental powered characters can travel two mind-bending paths: 'Telekinesis' With the brute force of your will, you can create force fields that encase enemies or send them flying down the street. Lift that car beside you and slam it down on an enemy without moving a muscle. Specializing in Telekinesis grants +1% critical attack chance, and +35 Power. 'Illusion' By using your mental powers it is easy to make an enemy think you are someone else, creating opportunities for surprise attacks. Such power can even make an opponent think they see something that isn't there. Specializing in Illusion grants +5% critical attack damage, and +1 Stealth. Nature See Also: List of Nature Powers Characters that choose the nature power will find themselves masters over primal forces. Nature characters draw upon these forces to keep their allies alive or wither their enemies away. When the battle gets really tough, they can also let the call of the wild surge through them and actually become a beast full of rage, cunning and animal instincts. Nature powers grow along two distinct branches: 'Plants' Using your powers over plants, you will be able to heal your allies or poison your foes with thorny vines and pollinating flowers. Your enemies might feel a small sting at first, but as time goes on your unleashed toxins eat away your opponents. Specializing in Plants grants +7% critical attack damage and +2% critical healing chance. 'Shapeshifting' Become a variety of frightening and fantastic animals to dominate enemies and aid allies! Specializing in this tree grants +1% critical attack chances and +5% critical healing magnitude. Sorcery See Also: List of Sorcery Powers Characters who wield the unseen forces of the universe hold the power of life and death in their hands. Sorcerers can doom enemies to failure or ensure their allies have the power to carry on the fight. They are ideal for combat support, often tipping the balance of a fight with their spells. Arcane powers often fall into two categories: 'Summoning' Drawn to your power, arcane creatures never leave your side. Choose wisely which pet you summon, for each will behave according to the mystic forces that created it. Whether attacking, defending, or performing some other fantastic feat, legions of powerful minions are at your service. Specializing in Summoning grants +1% critical attack chance and +2% critical healing chance. 'Destiny' The fate of many rests in your hands as you change the course of battle. Generate good or bad karma for you, your allies, or foes. Gathering these positive and negative energies allows you to elevate or enfeeble those around you. Specializing in Destiny grants +5% critical attack damage and +5% critical healing magnitude. Gadgets See Also: List of Gadget Powers Characters with the gadget power will find themselves pulling out all manner of devices from their pockets and pouches. On the front lines, a well-placed gadget will help you control not only the enemy but the battlefield itself. Gadget characters are crafty and use their heads to place their devices strategically to achieve victory. The gadgeteer has two unique paths to follow: 'Tricks' Tricks are devices that you place in plain sight to deceive the enemy. By placing tricks, you cause the enemy to waste time and create openings for you and your team to seize victory. Specializing in Tricks grants +1% Critical Attack Chance and +35 Power. 'Traps' Traps are devious devices that remain hidden until sprung. Stealthy devices that appear out of seemingly nowhere, Traps cause devastating damage. Specializing in Traps grants +5% Critical Attack Damage and +1 Stealth. Light See Also: List of Light Powers Characters with the light power will find themselves wielding the power rings of the Green Lantern or Sinestro corps, for heroes and villains repsectively. Heroes wield the green power of Will, while Villains use the yellow power of Fear. Light characters can chain deadly and devastating combinations, using their powers and weapons together. Assault Support Iconic Powers See Also: Iconic Powers Iconic Powers are special powers, which are uniquely associated with specific DC Universe characters. Examples of iconic powers are Heat Vision, Word of Power, and Neo-Venom Boost, which are associated with Superman, Captain Marvel, and Bane, respectively. All characters can purchase iconic powers, regardless of the power set they chose at character creation. Trivia *Powers and skills can be reset and altered in-game through the use of a RAD Kiosk, located in the Aquacultural of the JLA Watchtower or The Pit of the Hall of Doom. Category:Abilities Category:Gameplay Category:Character Creation